Kiss the Rain
by phoenixfemme
Summary: D/E, starting directly after Katherine leaves Damon's bedroom in the 2X22 finale. She stands in the rain, trying to wash off the pain. His voice finds her in the storm, and she's tired of running. Rated "M" for a reason.


With one final glance at Damon, she disappears. Elena hears the front door slam, and pauses.

"_Shit_," she mutters under her breath, and takes off after her. She flings the front door open and attempts to follow, but stops in the driveway. Rain pounds against her skin, instantly soaking her. A crack of thunder sounds overhead and she glances around frantically.

"Katherine, wait!" She screams, but she knows she's gone. She did her part. She stepped up when she was needed, whatever that was worth.

Saturated and conflicted with mixed emotion, she stands in the rain. "Damn it Stefan," Elena whispers, dropping her head in defeat. She closes her eyes, letting the water run down her body, eroding away at the pain. Jenna was gone. Her dad... Stefan... Nearly Damon. If they had just let her go, let her do what she needed to do to save them, they would all be fine.

And it's not over yet.

She leans back against her SUV, running a hand through her hair.

"We'll get him back." His voice slices through the storm, finding her in the night.

"You should have let me die." Her voice was soft, but she knew he would still hear. "I could have stopped all of this."

"That was never an option." His voice reverberates through her, and she looks up to find his piercing blue eyes inches from her own.

"Damon..." His clothes stick against his body like a second skin, rain draining down the ends of his dark hair. She tries to look away, tries not to think about what almost happened to him.

"This is not your fault," he says, reaching for her hand. "We can fix this."

She jumps at the warmth of his hand in hers, at the shot of electricity that dances along her spine, making her crave something dark and desperate she knew she shouldn't want. She pulls her hand away and walks to the middle of the driveway, staring up at the rain.

"You can have me!" Elena screams violently at the sky. She jerks off her necklace and flings it to the ground. "Here I am, Take me!" She closes her eyes, sighing in relief as she feels a hard body lift her off her feet and press her back against the SUV at vampire speed. She waits for the pain, but it never comes. That only means one thing.

She opens her eyes to Damon staring intently back at her. He doesn't look amused by her performance. In fact, he looks downright angry.

"Will you stop all this nonsense? It won't bring him back."

"I don't know what else to do Damon. I feel like we've done all this work for nothing. Nothing!"

"It's not for nothing. You're still alive. Out of all this chaos, that was number one on my list."

Aggravated, Elena growls at him and tries to pull away. He holds her fast, letting her know he's serious. His wet body presses her harder against the car, his hands tightening on her hips. He can feel her nipples through the thin material of her shirt, rubbing against his chest with every breath. His eyes drop to her full lips, and he knows he can't take it much longer.

Giving up the fight, Elena quickly wraps her arms around Damon's neck and fixes her mouth on his. Her kisses are eager and hot as she leans into him, threading her fingers through his hair. Damon meets her fire with a passion of his own, releasing all his carefully controlled inhibitions, running his hands down her soaking wet back, beneath her shirt until he touched warm, soft skin. When she moans his name, he loses it.

Damon trails his mouth hotly down her neck, his hands sliding down to cup the perfect curve of her ass. When he feels her hand shoving at his chest, he looks back into her eyes. She holds his gaze, then pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it into the mud. Damon's eyes drop to the sheer black lace encasing her full breasts and his cock instantly hardens. She starts pulling at buttons on his shirt and he tugs it off and takes her mouth again in a breathtaking kiss. Her hands run over his muscled chest appreciatively as her lips find his ear lobe and offer him a light nip. Damon growls, running his palms up her chest to cup her breasts. He tugs the lace down to her waist impatiently and takes a nipple into his mouth, laving it delicately and purposely with his tongue.

Elena bucks her hips against the erection pushing painfully against the front of his jeans. Desperate to feel it, she slips her hand beneath the waistband and wraps her hand around his hard, pulsing length. He releases her breast, his eyes jerking back to hers. She can see the passion in him, the longing and the need he's had simmering for so long. Just for her. She strokes him from root to tip, watching the emotions play across his features.

"I need this," she purrs against his ear. He knows he cannot refuse her. When she moves to the button on his jeans, he grabs her hands and pins them above her head. He looks around as if noticing for the first time that they were still in the driveway, and nearly naked. With a steadying breath, he wraps his arms around her and carries her inside at vampire speed.

Elena barely registers the move as she hears the front door slam. He deposits her on the floor in the dining room and pulls her wet jeans off so fast she giggles. His eyes roam over her body, and he resists the urge to pinch himself to see if he's dreaming.

"I want you," she says seductively, hopping up to sit on the table.

"I'm yours," he whispers hotly, trailing his nails lightly up her thighs. Her hands go back to the button of his jeans and with the flick of her wrist his cock springs free. He groans as she wraps her fingers around him and starts pumping him. Unable to control himself any longer, he tugs her hands away, grabs her hips and pulls her to the edge of the table. He kisses her deep, his tongue tangling with hers as he presses the tip of his erection against her core.

"_Damon_..." she sighs lustfully. The head of his cock disappears inside her as she bucks against him. He holds himself ridged, watching the emotions play across her face. He can feel her motions get more frenzied, fucking herself with the tip his erection until she reaches down and starts rubbing her clit desperately with her fingers. She feels it building, knows shes close. When he gives her barely an inch more she climaxes and screams her release. She falls back against the table, her muscles clenching around him.

Without a moment to recover, Damon thrusts deep into her, burying himself to the hilt. Elena moans and arches her back, wrapping her legs around his waist. He begins pounding into her, enjoying the erotic feel of their wet naked bodies slapping together. Water droplets tumble from his hair onto her body, making her nipples impossibly hard. She slowly sits up to watch his cock sliding in and out of her before reaching up to grab his hair, pulling his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. Damon quickens his pace, listening as her breaths come in shorter and shorter bursts. Her head falls back, her nails digging into his skin. When he feels her start to shatter, he buries himself hard and fast, letting her cum as he follows his own release. He pumps himself into her, sagging against her body, his head falling to her shoulder to trail soft kisses along her collar bone.

"Mmm..." Elena moans contentedly, running her hand down his wet back. "We should have done that a long time ago." When Damon looks up at her abruptly, she's smiling. He shakes his head.

"Jesus, I will never be able to get over you."


End file.
